


Tale of the Impure King

by MaFu_20



Series: Discontinued [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adventure, Confusion, Distrust, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Satan/Rinka being a different person, Tags May Change, medieval era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaFu_20/pseuds/MaFu_20
Summary: For all we kenned, Satan; knowingly kenned as Rinka, was born in a very inscrutable way. Some had told, the tales of Impure King's birth was a mere penalization. As he is a precedent angel who was descended down to hell- now kenned as Gehenna.No mortals- nor the immortals, have the exact erudition what was the genuine birth of the Impure King. Even as of the year the generations stand today.But what if one particular day, on the very year where Rin and Yukio were going to Cram school, a certain spirit- who withal possess the blue flames- came up to them. All in front of the class as the session was perpetual.And the Spirit offered to tell, something....something that none of them had genuinely expected, nor to be told that veraciously."Don't you want to know, who Satan really is? "_______This is a fanfiction. So any prevised stories in here are just my conception and thought that pop out of my mind: what if Satan was born in this way-?
Relationships: Satan (Ao no Exorcist) &Original Male Characters
Series: Discontinued [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169720
Kudos: 11





	1. Act 1; Entrance |1|: Letter

_All prognosticated stories of antediluvian times had anon been forgotten by the humans who once eradicated my land of light._

_Duncish_ _creatures had the audacity to forget the seeds they have planted upon my land, now this time, it was their turn to be wiped out on this planet._

_But in order to do that, I require to have someone to do it for me. Someone capable who had a kindred grudge against humanity._

_But who would? Not even those mindless living creatures don't have the magnitude of a grudge– consequently, it shall come to a human itself. Albeit as much I have despite the phrenic conception of possessing and giving the potency to a human, I have to do it._

_There are additional alternative ways for me to turn that human into something– leading to the ground I stand now._

_Creatures of the night had anon crawled on the land they so cherished. Terrorizing them and_ _recompensing_ _their debts to me– you could verbally express it is saccharine acrid revenge. But this is their way to recompense their debts._

_That reminds me, the human I once possessed had children of his own from what I have aurally perceived. Perhaps I shall visit them anon...or maybe tomorrow._

_The puerile Okumura felt the shivers down his spine._

  
_Affirmative, tomorrow shall be my visit. I might enlighten my visit with a story I have carried upon my shoulders._  
  
  
  
  
  


_I am looking forward to meeting the two of you, Yukio. Rin._


	2. Act 1; Entrance |2|: Marvelous Entrance of the Spirit

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Will the clock ever stop making such irritation? Or will it continue so? But it had been always like that from the beginning, however, why are they so irritated on this current year? Why not previously since the day they were born? Why not the day when they were anguish in anger?

Just, why now?

_"Poor child! Have you seen your fire getting extinguish?"_

The spirit turned around, scowling within their form, and growling.

 _"My fire is alive and powerful. It is not lacking."_ They responded bitterly.

The humongous creature cackle at the bold response. They sat down on the opaque void soil, crushing the pebbles and the sticks.

_"Please, do not become so disingenuous. I can see through you, deeming that you are a spirit."_

The spirit returned it's focus back to the clock– it stopped. The time stopped. Everything around them stopped.

_"Have you ever consider bathing yourself under my radiant light?"_

_"Have I?"_ The vicious creature innocently asks. _"I do not remember as well that your flames are holy."_

The spirit smiled, _"Have I ever said that my flames are pure?"_

In return for the bright smile, the large creature returned it. _"No. But you sound to tell like so."_

The spirit sighed, getting up from their spot. Simultaneously, the clock ticks once more. But instead of normal standard time to continue on the pause, the hand sped up like a maniac.

_"Have you ever consider not to use your flames?"_

The spirit takes a last look at their fellow companion, embellishing its complexion with a sinister smile.

" _Have I?"_

|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|–|

"Rin, will you stop slacking and get your ass off the bed."

Rin groaned; another scolding for whatever he sees nothing wrong with it. This is getting old and infuriating. When will his twin stop seeing sins that weren't even meant to be his?

The older twin buried his head under his pure soft pillow. He dug his own tail under his shirt, perceptive about his brother's habit of tugging stridently. He refuses to receive the suffering, even from his twin.

The younger twin relaxed his muscles, promptly removing the blanket covering his twin.

"Come on." He placed his hand on his twin's shoulder, shaking lightly. "We only have thirty more minutes left before our school starts."

"Since when did you ever care of me being late?" Rin questioned, however, it was muffled under the pillow and the mattress. But it is still coherent.

Yukio halt, repeating the question over and over inside his head before answering: "Ever since you started school."

Rin let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah. Get out now. I'll be much faster if you are not here." He motioned a 'shoo' with his hand; buried under his pillow still.

Yukio frowned, concerned at his twin's mannerisms and behavior. 

Eventually, he shrugs it off. Like pesky dust just attached to him, annoying him. Like his brother.

He got out within the second his twin spoke. Rushing down the stairs and bidding his goodbye to the satyr demon and petting Kuro at the entranceway.

An excruciating time had passed since, and Rin had not made a move on his bed. He would be either fallen asleep or lazy to waltz his way out of his bed– the bed appeared to be one of the biggest leaps of obstacle Rin has to get out of.

_"Rin???"_

Kuro mewled, entering the room with an effortless push at the ajar door. Calling once more to find his owner.

Rin choked a hum; seemingly to see that he is still buried under his feathery protector. He acknowledges the presence of the Sidhe cat, yet he is too weary to try to get up.

_"Rin, when will you get up?"_ Kuro mewled, strutting towards the lazy Nephilim.

The cat leaps upward, landing on the bed safely and soft as a feather. He places his right front paw at the pillow Rin was clutching on. " _Come on, you're gonna be late again."_

"No, I'm not," Rin answered.

" _Yes, you are. You only have ten more minutes left."_

The boy pulled the pillow slightly off of him. "So?" He boldly showed an exasperated glimpse before shoving the pillow back to its original position.

Kuro frowned, _"You might sprain your ankle again..."_

"I won't. It will heal like it is nothing too."

_"But it could possibly not work! What will you do if your self-healing does not work!?"_

"Then I'll just torture myself and make my way to my class."

Kuro released the sigh of defeat. He hops off the bed, enlarging himself until he is average the strength and possible height that can fit through the human doorway.

_"Please don't blame me for this.."_ He muttered before grabbing the Nephilim by the feet, dragging him down to the stairs.

During the drag, Rin had ripped his bedsheet and pillow from his long nails. Even until he was dragged out of the bed, he continued to abruptly halt himself from being dragged.

Rin was placed at the chair, greeted by the aromatic food made by their chef satyr.

Hazy, along with the pounding of his head, Rin felt a twitch of an eye. His hands clamped on the polished wood armrest, nails scratching the untainted.

But even if he was that boiled up, he forced himself to eat his meal. It will be a pity if the food got wasted.  
There are other people who do not have the luxury or the money to buy one, therefore those who are blessed to live in such a normalized life should be grateful for whatever they have.

Well, he does not know if he deserved to be given food though. He is a demon, a sinful one because he was the biological son of Satan, the 'gifted' of possessing the blue flames– Mephisto always tells him that. Loves to twist and mangle his words to the boy with unbearable reasons.

The meal had been eaten slow, conscious of the time ticking, and finished it after thirty-five minutes exact.

No rush needed, as there is nothing but monsters awaits for him, Rin took his time waltzing to the bathroom. The towel was already given, reserved for him, and placed far more earlier when his twin took one.

  
Nothing to waste and dwell himself to stare at his reflection, he takes his relaxing shower. Rinsing thoroughly– except his tail that does not look so appealing to comb through. Or to be bitten by the owner.

===========

Arriving at the norms school was as per usual. Flocking around, no presence to lift his morning, quietly drifting with the insults spreading across the entire hallway.

Rin made a large gulp. He should be used to this kind of treatment, why does he care now? 

"Hey! Watch it!"

He was aware who's voice belongs to. He was shoved backward, students chatter abruptly halt to the piercing sound– Silence.

He looked up at the delinquents before him. All look punk and hyped up, piercing on their ears, eyes, tongue. Would it be fine if he adds some of his touches?

The boy hissed telepathically, _What is wrong with you Rin? Get your senses right!_ He miserably scolded himself, poor inner fellow.

The front student approaches, swaying slightly sideways with an odd type of walk. Like he was grumpy or something.

The front of his collar had been at the merciless clutch of the delinquent, eyes taunting him, telling Rin to kill him for disobeying a royal de–

Here he goes again.

In reflex, Rin pushed the male by his feet. The male tumbled like a dead bush, flopping down to his front and winced in pain from the force. Funny, since shouldn't they be stronger than him? Physically only though.

But he can not blame himself for that. They do activities with their guts, their instincts. Like he used to do before he entered hell.

"What the hell man! You're a monster!" Screamed the right-hand man of the student.

Was there a fault that he should own for it? There shouldn't be. He had pushed that boy so lightly like a feather. Are there any possible injuries to that?

Before he can defend himself, the monsters arose from their hidden place. Lurking around the hallways, passing by through each other with those stretched wicked smile.

Rin sighed. He passed the group promptly, ignoring the snickering and the insults in the background. Besides, it has been constantly occurring ever since he entered. Usually, he would be with his friends– ah, he forgot.

He has no friends, nor a relative to lay his head-on. Mephisto is not included, or even those royal demon families.

He is all alone.

_"Rin!"_

Soft thumps ran directly at him. He turned around, only to see he was outside the school and at the rear exit. He must have spaced out again.

Kuro ran up, panting, and concerned engulfed his large eyes. It was glossy, was the cat crying? Or was it just him imagining?

He crouched, "Hey bud. What are you doing here?"

_"Are you okay?! I saw you get stabbed by them!"_

Rin flutter his eyes, "Stabbed? Why would I be stabbed? And by who? No one in here is gutsy to try." He merely stated the facts– around 23.48%.

The cat's ears flop backward. He sat down at the ground, twin-tail made less movement than ever. Eyes gazing downward, which the Nephilim believes, is where the wound should be.

He refused to see, but his curiosity beats him. He glances downward, only to heave out a deep, disappointing sigh when the knife was still stuck inside of his left abdominal area. His tail remarkably was not harmed.

Grabbing the handle, he did not care about the possible gush of blood and pulled the knife off of him. And like what he had anticipated, the blood flows out like leakage of water. Satisfying, yet underwhelming as well.

He lifted his shirt, the deep gash of wound healed quickly. 

Rin brought down his stained shirt. He clicked his tongue in irritation. The hole on his shirt made it worse. He could sew it back, but the head of the school refuses to see an un-uniformed look appearing on his school premises. And that includes sewing your stupid 3rd shirt that had a line of a hole.

Lucky him, he has two more left. He wonders when will it be gone? Around next week? Or tomorrow? Who knows. 

He pets his familiar, beaming his forced smile. "Don't worry so much about me Kuro. I'll be fine. If I wasn't, then I would have left this place a long time ago." He reassured.

Kuro bobbed his head, getting on all fours, and walked beside his master. The whole walk back to the dorm made Kuro worry more about Rin.

\---- _ **Lunch Break---**_

Once the last student was out of the room, Rin followed next and clasped his Infinity key.

He ran out of the room, shutting the door beforehand. He went back to their dorm first, taking out some textbooks he would be needed; he would try his best to pay attention and bring his grades up this time.

Whilst occupied by throwing his stash of manga books away, a thump of plate startled him, and jumped in fright. His brought up textbooks fell to the ground with thuds, it hit one of his fingers on his foot.

He abruptly turns angrily at the demon who behold him a sight of bold and neutral look as ever. It was irking, but he will not lose his temper just because of a single fright.

The Satyr cock his head downward, where the plate full of food was served for him and a cold glass of water ready. Utensils were served as well, along with some small staff of freshly baked basket of French bread.

"What's the occasion for today Ukobach? Looks fancy." He complimented the theme of the food. Elegantly placed and adequately presented for a person.

_"Wah! This looks so yummy! Thank you!"_

Rin turned his head to his familiar, watching as the sidhe cat gobbles his face up with his food on the floor. His twin-tail sway hastily, knocking some annoying mosquitos that entered the room and killing one of them– Poor mosquito.

The chef bobbed his head, humming deeply to indicate his acknowledgment of the gratefulness. 

Rin hesitantly sat down on the chair, forgetting the textbooks he would be needed. He felt a bit rude glaring at the demon, primarily when he has been served generously. He will pick the books later when he heads out. No one would scold him anyway, like that star student.

Eventually, during the time pass, he was done eating his food and the chef demon offered to wash the plates. Although he insisted he would do it himself, the other gave him a silent treatment while blocking the doorway to the sink area. In the end, he had to give the plates to the demon for him to wash.

Once he was done picking up his textbooks, he shoves it to his dingy bag and heads out to enter the cram school– more like hell. Befits the title of Gehenna instead.

However, he is much more early than the rest of the exquire students. Those students are probably at the cafeteria, or somewhere lurking around the campus like a predator. He had seen one of them act as one, and it was not a friendly encounter. He was miserably suspended for three executive days just for defending himself.

So fort, he slows down his pace to his classroom.

Seeing that he has nothing better to do at some unpleasant open room, he struts to another direction where he believes he would not be seen and picked on.

––––––

Entering the room is already suffocating him. Enough to make him disappear instantly on that spot he stood from. Gladly, their historian teacher decided not to dwell and tolerate the glares and proceeded to resound his voice to gather the attention of the students.

Nothing to learn but some false information, he decided to doze off and lean at the window– he never bothered to listen to such lies. But he would still be listening, in case if he was going to be picked on.

And no more than a few minutes passed, his teacher called his name. Making him stand up and stare boringly at the teacher.

The exorcist thought Rin was mocking him, and so he made a devious plan to embarrass the boy in front of his class.

"Please do tell us who is Baphomet and Pazuzu. Along with their capabilities and what rank are they."

Rin frowned. Those were not discussed, and mostly one of his subjects to begin with. He recalls the study of different demons is one of his twin's lessons, not his.

"You did not discuss that." He bluntly replied, still frowning.

The exorcist scrunches his face, disapprove, and displeased. "I have discussed it, Okumura. Are you not listening?"

The Nephilim notice the change of presence around the room. Everyone around him stifles their laughter. Their enjoyment of his torture. Is watching someone that entertaining? Or was it just because he was a demon?

He sighed. He was reluctant to answer– the exorcist smirked mentally. He believed he won and humiliated the boy.

"Baphomet is a goat-headed deity that represents the complete corruption of humanity. He is a demon who's drawn to the dual nature of man and woman. He is under the demon king of Light's servant, Lucifer. So obviously, he stands in SS rank. He holds great power, one of them is hypnotism. Mostly victims of his are children. But his main usage of power is possessing those who are pure. As for Pazuzu, is often depicted with the body of a man but with the head of a lion or dog, talons instead of feet, two pairs of wings, the tail of a scorpion, and a serpentine genital of a male. He is under the king of the spirit's kins. He was mostly assumed to be a God. He's known for power is possessing the shy and loyal. Workaholic people mostly. "

This time, his turn was given, and sat down in his place. Proud and pleased with the reaction given to him. He had become greedy and felt his lips curled into a sinister smirk. "Would you like me to tell who might possess you?"

The exorcist shuddered in his place. Eyes widen as sweat began to drip from his forehead. Beads by beads, his own anxiousness arise, and can only stare at his student who he tried to humiliate.

"Well?"

In cue, happily and sadly, the teacher announced his leave and ran out of the room. All the students knew why he ran, and why he was afraid so.

They refused to look at their classmate. Fearing that he might place a mark on them for one of the demons to possess them. Mostly a certain monk with glasses with his childhood friends that was calming him down.

Soon, Yukio entered the scene. Confident and his braveness filled the atmosphere. Lightening it up like it was nothing– it made Rin afflicted.

"Open your textbooks and switch it to page I will be writing down the board. We will not be discussing today due to the teacher's conference that will be held as of now, and so I will leave you some activities. It shall be passed within the end of the day, no excuses." 

He snatched half-used chalk, scribbling down the pages for them to answer in his subject.

Meanwhile, Rin decided to be mischievous today. He can feel the bubble rising up to him, and it made him burst his bubble. But he does not want it to completely pop, in order for him to not do that, he will fend his anger down to his brother.

"What if I refuse to do your tasks?" He confidently asked. 

Every individual glanced at Rin, shocked filled their colorful eyes. It was fascinating but at the same time, annoying the Nephilim. _They should have been all grey. No soul, no morality._

The twin paused. Silence covered in before he answered: "I do not believe that you have the right to refuse a teacher's task, Rin."

"Nor do I have to follow every little commands and task given by you. You are my little twin baby brother Yukio."

The two got on to a heated glare. Rin still confident and brave, overpowering the feeling his twin has as he looks down. He felt great!

Opening his mouth to answer, it fell to the ground. But then he had his confidence back and shown a stoic glare to his twin.

"A brother and your teacher. Since I am still your teacher, it is only right for you to follow whatever task I were to give you. You have no reason to complain unless it is reasonable and justified."

Rin clicked his tongue, he was unsatisfied and refuse to back down now. _But he has to stop this bad behavior._ _He didn't even know why was he so competitive all of a sudden._

Unclear of his decision, he remained silent with an eery glare to his brother. He swears under his breath, red rings on his pupil glowed for a minimum of a millisecond before dimming.

Unbeknownst to him, the trios and two girls were extremely worried about their former friend's behavior. It was terrifying and surprising. His overconfidence brought fear to their body and mind; their soul and their safety.

The young exorcist did not taunt his brother– usually, he would, but he has a meeting to attend. And it was urgent, informed by Shura with her screaming at the top of her lungs. Urging him to rush before he will be shut close.

"With that said. I am leaving you to your own assigned activities. Do not go out unless you were told to or needed to use the restroom. Are we clear?"

Rin huffed; he props his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek against his palm while listening to the synchronize answers of his classmates– should he even call them his classmates? 

Taking a glimpse of his twin, Rin bore his eyes to the notebook his brother was clutching on for dear life. It looks so important, he was eager to get his hand on that stupid notebook and rip it open.

"Rin, am I clear?" Yukio slammed his hand on the desk of his twin, staring at him to intimidate Rin.

The Nephilim smiled, "Why...."

Then his smile drop. Like a bomb and replaced with a scowl and glowing red rings around his pupils.

"..-of course not, Okumura-sensei. Do you think a stupid student of yours understood what you have said?" He scoffs, leaning back to his chair with a bubble of anxiousness on his chest.

Ryuji stood up, he cannot bear the attitude Rin was giving to his brother. Mostly when he just lost respect. But pitifully, Shima tugged the back of his blazer, forcing him to sit down and remain quiet– Shima made a shushing noise.

He glared at his friend, "You cannot possibly let this slip right? He just disrespects his brother!" Ryuji half whispered-yelled. In which was return with an answer of a shake of the head.

Shima sighed, taking a short glimpse of the twins before focusing his attention back to his friend. "Let them be. This is between them. I cannot blame Rin either if he acts like some bitch."

"W-what do you mean Shima? Did you know something that we don't?" Konekomaru shakily asked, shifting his eyes to the twins and to his friends.

The pinkette half-smiled, "Probably. But trust me, Bon." He turns his focus back to their friend, frowning. "I am not defending Rin, but he has every right to act like that to his brother."

"And how is he right to act like that to his twin?" Ryuji snarled, disliking how their conversation went to.

"I cannot tell you that yet. I need his permission." Shima glance to where Rin was, sadly frowning when the twins continued to glare at each other.

Following his gaze, Ryuji responded with a click of his tongue. "I cannot believe you are defending him."

"I told you, I'm not."

Rin picked up everything in their conversation. He was wondering what Shima meant, and how odd it is that he was approving his awful attitude today.

Yukio's phone blared, which ended their heated staring contest and straighten up his posture. His eyes were still stuck on his older twin, refusing to let his gaze go. But he needed to attend the meeting.

"We'll talk about this later." He whispered, turning his back against his twin and waltzed out to the door.

_Quite a scene to behold. However, that is not what I am aiming for. I am not gratified with how Rin did not utilize the blue flames._

The voice echoed inside the room. Halting Yukio instantly on his steps and made every student confuse and lingered with the scent of fear and braveness mixed.

Fits of deep laughter echoed through their eardrums. Some shivered in fear, while others gain confidence with their weapons ready at their side. Ready to defend alongside with their teacher.

_You humans never fail to regale me. That is one unique criteria you all have right now. However, all of you failed to impress me with your perspicacity and morality._

The room burst with blue majestic flames, covering the walls and the exit of the room. You can feel the radiant of the heat slowly affecting each human individual, except Rin who was confuse at his own seat.

Assuming it was Satan, Yukio tried to use the holy water grenade. To extinguish the flames surrounding the room. Yet, it ceased to function as it was meant to be and had sizzled and evaporated before it had hit the flames.

The evaporation made the room slightly humid. With the additional flames continuing its work, it was suffocating them and made then panic.

Fearing and not desiring to die in such a tragedy, each student stands up from their places. Their own weapon in hand and started to do as they please just to find an exit of their own. Eventually, it ended with nothing and lightly giving them a difficult time. Mostly, gasping greedily for oxygen.

"Get these flames out Rin!"

Yukio yelled, gasping, and clutching his chest. He can feel himself getting lightheaded and sweaty.

Rin was baffled. "Excuse me?"

Instead of an answer, the mysterious voice that trampled on their time chuckled.

_He does not control the flames, Yukio. If you optate the flames to disperse, then please do calm your students down and bring Rin to the front._

Yukio refused to do as the voice pleaded but with a glimpse of his students suffocating and possibly die soon due to the heat inside the room, he has no choice but to comply with the spirit.

_Like a dog._

The exorcist coughed, "Everyone! Please remain calm!"

"How can we calm down in this situation Okumura-sensei?! We are going to die!" His student yelled. Other agreeing.

"You won't if you follow my order. Now, remain calm!" 

Sadly, the students were not listening. They preferred to dwell inside their mind and own safety; Selfishness had engulfed their being. 

Rin, who was entirely calm at the situation since he could not feel the overwhelming heat– but had a hard time breathing tho– clicked his tongue and tried his best to speak up.

"You all choose!" He started. "You will remain calm as Yukio command you to, or die because of your stubbornness!"

Instead of someone to taunt and mock him, he received the fear of their eyes glanced at him. He can feel every ounce of their hesitation to choose.

Eventually, they decided and remain calm just like they were told to. No words exchanging but with a look at each other. Soon, Rin struts to the front seat, sitting down and glancing at his twin that was continuing to gasp for air.

_Well, aren't you all well-comported._

The flames extinguished instantly. The windows were opened immediately and all individuals greedily take the fresh air and relaxed under the cool breeze of the wind that was generously sent.

They were feeling well, but that must come to an end for now when blue flames erupted behind their teacher. Ryuji went forward to tug their teacher away from the flames.

The flames formed into an animal, a wolf. Eyes opaque white with red pupils. A symbol engraved on the forehead, a swirl with a wing, and a sword(?) drawn in one circle on top.

The wolf takes its first look at Rin, smiling sinisterly. Similar to their current guardian.

_"How was life?"_


	3. Act 1; Entrance |3|: Greetings

The silver gorgeous wolf approached the halfling. Slowly enlarging itself till it stood in front of him, looming over the small form of the human; eyes blazing gold rings and white slits of pupils. Looking down at him, meat in sight- Rin assumed.

Like the rest of his classmates, he too was afraid of the wolf. The way it's eyes scanning him as a predator would. He could take down this beast, but he would not dare to unsheathe his sword for something like this. He would take caution tho, if the wolf attacks, he too shall attack. Attacking for no reason would lessen his 6 months period and possibly finish him for good.

Yukio, who have easily forgotten about his meeting, slipped his hand to the hand of the gun. Eyeing the wolf carefully, he clutched the handle, slowly lifting out from the hostler.

The wolf snapped it's gaze to the human, the golden rings were replaced with crimson, identical to his twin.

_"You are verdant in so many ways. Imbecilic in some situations like this. But that cannot be availed, since you were born in such a purifying way."_

Rin glanced at his brother. Yukio was frozen from his position, unable to move nor to shift his gaze away from the large wolf. The older brother can tell it was forced, the way his brother's muscles tensed was enough indication he was struggling from the bind.

Ignoring the statement, Yukio clenched his jaw. Struggling against the invisible shackle off of him, which the students assumed he was frozen in fear. When he glanced at his students, some were trembling, anguish in fear. He could not blame them, but they require to be strong for now. Exhibiting fear to your opponent is the worst case, mostly to a demon. Some demons nourish themselves through human emotions, that is why they should be brave and confident when fighting them.

Yukio continued to struggle, hissing lowly when a sensation of burn had sizzled against his skin. He can faintly sniff the burning flesh of his like he was being grilled. It was hardly painful at first, but the more he struggled, the pain increases to an outrageous pace. He has no choice but to stop.

The human exorcist threw a glare above the looming wolf. "What did you do to me?" He calmly asked. He can feel a slight burn under his chin.

The wolf replied with showing its razor-sharp teeth. Each individual can see numerous amounts of bone teeth glistening with saliva under the light that passed through the translucent white glass panel windows. The wolf crouched down, rattling everyone as the weight shook the ground.

 _"For you to boldly postulate I have done something, is quite a congenial_ _inculpation_ _, Yukio. But you are technically right at this very point."_ The Wolf caught the scent of fear engulfing the room. The savory scent made the beast water its mouth, dripping to the ground as Yukio grimaced.

Ryuji nudged Shima, pinching him lightly when his friend was caught on with the sight.

"What?" Shima whispered.

"Do you have any of our teacher's number?"

"I have. Why?"

Ryuji shifted his gaze to the wolf, sniffing the air and licking its mouth. He shuddered and feared for the worst. "Call one of them. Okumura-sensei obviously cannot cry for help right now. We need someone to take care of this."

"What about Rin?"

"That is just a bold suggestion, Shima. Rin is not an option. He might kill us with his flames." Ryuji snarled.

"Okay. Okay. I'll call one of them. Just, hide me from that monster." Shima glanced at the beast, still busy with sniffing the air in delight while their classmates remained silent in their position. One of them hid behind the curtains, trying to break the windows yet only to fall when it burned their hand. An object is not an alternative as well, since it instantly bounced back.

With them stuck inside the room with the wolf who had not diligently introduced thyself, students have no choice but to remain silent and watch the scene of their frozen teacher and the broad wolf. They could try to give a shot to attack with tactics, but they are not that stupid. For a wolf to possess the same tainted flames they were terrified of, they will not risk dying.

"Is there something you need from me?" Rin confidently asked, even though he is one of the sweet scents of fear that was flooding the room with.

The beast snapped his precious time at the scent, boring its eyes down to the brave student. Nonetheless, the very son of Satan and the only successor to obtain the flames. But he had expected no less from the boy, he has one of his father's trai-

" _Sorry, the line you have called is currently-"_

"Shima!"

"Sorry!"

"Hurry and turn it off!"

The beast snapped his gaze to the trio. It's golden rings brightly glowed and froze the three from their spot- They were caught. Red-handed because Shima forgot to put the speaker off and in silent mode. What a great way to start.

Lowering its head to the table, lightly supporting the heavy head while large eyes watched the three showed the beast a different expression and lingered scent of emotion.  
The pinkette had this aroma of bravery and anxiousness, not a particular sweet-savory scent. The brunette had this strong scent of bravery and confidence, too much, and had pained the beast a bit. However, the last made him recover from the strong eery scent. The boy is timid, flinching at every second he watched him; he was terrified.

" _I have_ _peregrinate_ _here to leave a story behind to engrave to your very core of mind, Rin. I am sure you are cognizant of my ingression already "_ eyes shifted to Rin at the corner, _"or has your brother poorly distributed my words? I am indefinitely conclusive that he will tell you, bulwark you. Judging from my cull of words."_

The older twin glances a look at his brother, eyeing him for an answer. Yet, the brother turned his head away- surprisingly that he could move his head but not his entire body - and bluntly non verbally answered his other twin. He refuses to answer, an honest one. Or even just a nod or a shake of a head to indicate his refusal. But Rin was infuriated, why was he not informed beforehand?! He could have stopped the beast from attacking them for no reason!

But then again, his brother does not tell him anything. He kept secrets from the dark, proclaiming that he is only protecting him. For his safety and health. But, don't you think it is enough?

Rin bit his inner lower lip. The soft flesh slowly sprouting out blood as the bone teeth sharpen. Simultaneously, a sharp sweet aroma passed by him. His sword that he had placed under the seat rattled immensely. He does not notice it, but the students behind him do and marched backward. Easing themselves from the very corner, huddling and cuddling to each other like a child. The scent bundled upon them, then from Rin's sight, he can see the thick fog coming from them high above. Bright colorful fog looming on top.

He blinked twice, he cannot be hallucinating now. He can, in different situations, not now where he needed to protect them.

Take one step, then another; approaching the wolf carefully with overconfidence.

The wolf notices him. _"I visually perceive that you are not apprised. Well, that will be listed on your brother's_ _duncish_ _decision. I shall count that as a sin."_

Yukio widens his eyes, "Who even gave you the rights to count my sins?!" He was enraged when he asked.

_"Do I even dare to ask for your sanction? I have every right to count your sins boy. Out of the two of you, you are far more worst and demon-like according to my visual examination and statistics."_

The twin was baffled. He cannot argue back, there is nothing for him to tell and defend himself. To debate with a beast is like with Mephisto. Always running his mouth however he likes, providing truth that he always gets caught off guard– lying. Giving false information.

Pause and silence between the two had occurred, eventually boring the beast and drifted itself to the elder twin. The wolf perched down to the size of a large bookshelf. Still tall enough from the humans and able to look down upon them. The beast lay down, folding its legs, and drifted itself to a better position on the ground. Heat warming the ground, making the others fear that the floor will collapse under then if that continues to heat.

"I am not going to ask you thrice; what do you want from me?"

Rin clenched his fist, urging his own body to kill the unfamiliar intruder. However, his mind is stronger and manages to control his body and anger issues. Bursting in a place like this would get him killed. There is no point for him to defend them, nor to defend himself in any way. He can feel the aura of the beast. It had overwhelmed him so much, just like the time he had first met their biological father. It was oddly similar.

A gush of the small flammable ball appeared beside the wolf, laying on the ground beside and perked its interest on it. Gazing intensely whilst slowly, the fire sneaked itself to the white silver fur of the wolf. Instead of a howl of pain, it was a satisfied grunt. _"I want nothing to do with any of you, at first."_

"Then, why are you here?" Rin scowled, resisting his inner self from trying to kill the wolf.

The beast cock it's head to Rin, tilting 35 degrees with a smile stretched, showing it's canine teeth. " _To tell a tale of course!"_ The wolf enthusiastically declared, shrinking to the size of an adult dog.

"A tale? What for?"

Caught off guard, the wolf beam a large disappointment engrossed upon its complexion. However, the younger exorcist flinched at the question, he tried to twitch a finger, but he is sadly frozen still.

_"Have you not receive thy letter? Or has the young one decided to open it?"_

Rin furrows his eyebrows, sitting down on the table and trying to keep a steady composure; eyes traveling to his twin and the Kyoto Trio. Who decidedly shut their mouth to listen upon the conversation between a halfling and an unknown creature.

Eventually, when he did not answer very quickly, the wolf released a large exhale. No one knows what it meant, but the wolf exhaled a small fuse of blue flames. Which frightened them.

_"I have expected for the older to open. But I do think it is only common and stupid of me to expect you would. You even hardly check the email boxes at the back of the entrance dorm."_

Rin stared at his brother, "Did you received any letter?"

"No." His twin replied, still struggling against the invisible binds on him. He can feel something tightening around his ankle, slowly snaking up to his whole body.

"Then that answers your question."

Rin turns his head to the wolf, only to meet by nothing on the ground. "What?" He muttered, whilst twisting his head and roam his eyes around the room. To find the wolf. Letting a wolf roam freely would cause his brother's work to overload, and he does not want that. Yukio is still young, like him.

"Where did that wolf gone to?" A student whispered, which Rin mentally reply as the same question to his.

_Lying would not lead you to anything, young boy. If you desire to live furthermore, then please do tell your innocent brother about the discovery you have stumbled upon a week ago._

"Never!"

All students turned their attention to their struggling teacher. Yelling and repeating never and no in numerous times. Never-ending and would possibly not stop at any time soon. And just like how he should deserve, as a form of small punishment for lying– Rin deserved to know every living truth.

Those who are near the teacher, A.K.A, the Kyoto Trios, scampered away further back from their friend/teacher. Konekomaru had forced them, telling a tale that their teacher is being possessed by the wolf of unknown (Shima thought it was funny, but he got smack at the back of his head.) 

However, Sheimi decided to be brave and courageous amongst her classmates. Ignoring the frantic calls of her name by her beloved friend, she stepped forward. As with every step she makes; a sound of thump ran through her eardrums. It was loud and lightly hurt her. But she continued to pursue and reached out a hand where a small blob of green demon is on her palm.

"Yuki-Kun, are you alright?" 

"Sheimi! Get back here!" Izumo yelled, being pulled back by one of their classmates. "Izumo-san, let Moriyama be..."

"How can I let her be?! Do you want her to be killed by a possessed demon?!"

The student looked at the other side, refusing to answer, and continued her grip on Izumo. Two additional students went in front of her, pushing her back and blocking the view of the soon-to-be-dead Moriyama Sheimi– Izumo cannot bear that. 

With a newfound strength approaching, she pushed them all back. Sprinting to her friend and grabs her wrist. The blonde girl was startled, nearly letting the little creature fall to the hard ground as she tried to regain balance to her own self. She was engulfed in an embrace, pulling back from their teacher and forcing her to stay still in that position.

However, the wolf came back. Using its voice to telepathically communicate with all individuals.

_Lovely comity between humans~ I do wish that all humans cooperate with the demons as well as like that, yet, it cannot be availed. Humanity has been corrupted; tainted with prevarications and seven pernicious sins that I behold. Your species from the past generations had indeed got what they wanted._

"Come out!" 

Rin barked, unwilling to hear more absurdity words coming from the mysterious creature. Eventually, he assumed it is a demon. Considering that the wolf had posses a power that no mortal can have; power only exists to those who are tainted– is what be had believed. Some think it is gifted, but in his case, it is nothing more than a pitiful curse that had drawn to him.

The laughter of joy spread around the room– they think– and a swirl of the abundance of coal tars emerge from the rusty vents. Buzzing like a mosquito, fast like an eagle. 

_Oh, my dear boy~ I am ubiquitous! I can be inside your head, your house, the ground! I visually perceive it all!_

It was proud. Very proud, and had become a rapturous shriek. This continued on for minutes and seconds ticks. Rin worries that they might get killed by being crazy enough and to do some foolish things, such as killing one another, or far worse, thyself.

He closed his eyes; all of his surroundings are calm once he gets to clear out his thoughts. Every ounce of fear perished, he can feel nothing but his own spiritual being. Through his close eyes, he can see each student had their own specific aura, colors are the same as the other, but the different speed and portion. The creature was feeding itself through those, but how and why?

"Rin,"

He opened his eyes, brother hissing to his name with an anguish complexion decor upon his familiar face. He did not like it, but he will have to endure it and listen to whatever possibility his twin had called him for.

"What?"

"Did you do it?"

Ah, so he does know. How could he have forgotten? The younger twin as well knew his schedules and training cycles with Shura, an additional part with Mephisto where he has to expand his limitation. He had forgotten that Yukio was in charge of his schedules.

As much as he wanted to play a little with his brother, the sibling looks distressed on the way an invisible binds crushing him. "Yeah, it's absorbing everyone's aura in this class."

"What color are the auras?"

"Hues?" 

His twin stared at him. Rin rolled his eyes, "All are purples, dark ones. With a mix of different ones. What does it mean?"

Instead of responding, the twin darts his focus to the trio far behind the classroom. "Suguro! Come here!"

The mentioned lad flinched, "for what?"

"Just come here!"

_Your brother is a silly boy, isn't he?_

Eyes far open, the half-demon clenched his hands. Balling into a fist and digging his nails on the soft palm flesh.

_You are bright. How can any humans call you dumb?_

  
"Rin!"

A demanding call snaps him back to reality. With a twisted expression, filled with all emotions, Yukio was being suffocated slowly and painfully. Every living mortal inside the room quietly and pitifully watched their young teacher.

Anguish look darts upon the ocean blue eyes; meeting the teal ones. It was filled with desperation, begging and sadness polished upon the glistening eyes. It was barely noticeable if the older amongst the two did not know each other. No one can see those, not even Suguro or his friends fearfully staring at them.

"Let him go." He breathes out, flashing a concerned look to his twin before hearing a rough chuckle.

_What makes you think I will let your brother go unpenalized for his sins?_

"He may be a half-demon like me, but he had done nothing wrong. He did not possess the blue flames as well. He is merely a pure human with demon blood."

_Oh! What a poor erudition as a prince! How were you even edified?!_

The ground tremendously shook after the message. Rin steadied his feet, battling against the gravity that had attempted to push him down the floor along with the others. 

_Ah! Perhaps it is the work of that stupid clone...Yes, perhaps it is his fault. Good thing he is dead. I would have targeted him in the first place._

Once it had finally stopped, the halfling felt a soft poof sound behind him. Turning around with no hesitation and full of bravery, he faced the silver-white wolf that has been terrorizing his classmates and friends- if he can call them friends though.

_"A demon might be seen as a sinful creature– because they are. But those who were given the curse does not live as a sinful one unless it had thy prove themselves that they are not worth the curse for."_ The wolf approached closer, _"and to prove that: one must bathe itself under the light with no sinful degree upon its head– Difficult, and no creature has achieved it. Those who are blessed with the curse had forever lived as one."_

_"_ What does that have to do with my brother?" The boy snarled. He did not like the lecture and has no intention to learn from an unknown one. Mostly a demon nonetheless.

Flushing itself to disperse within the flames, only to reappear beside the struggling teen and startled the student. Suguro scampered away, the flames had stung his flesh, creating a small rash when it whipped.

_"Your brother cannot escape the fact he is a halfling like you. He can shower in holy water as much to his desire, but that does not eliminate the essence of one curse. Therefore, he shall be punished for his sins caused today."_

_"_ Okumura-sensei has done good things so far! The one that should be punished is his older brother!" A student exclaimed index finger pointed to the halfling. Soon, all agreed and throw defense for their teacher and to spare the young one. "His brother had not done anything good these past few months!" One yelled, "He has the flames of the Impure King! He should be the one that should be punished! Not Okumura-sensei!" Another came, and soon the rest.

It aches the heart of the Nephilim, but he needed to stay strong and ignore those foolish words that were battered. He merely held his breath, in and out as he forced his stamina and boiling bloodlust to calm. The training with the 'Time' indeed help him on this one, but it would be possibly not for long.

_"Silence!"_ The wolf howled, forcing everyone to shut their mouth due to extensive fear. 

Puffing a smoke, the bind that held the young exorcist was shredded. Rin caught him on time, rubbing his thumb against the nape where his twin instinctively reached. He can see a large mark that had dug on the skin, the mark was not bad, but it would still give effect to Yukio nevertheless.

_"You humans are too naive to see the reality. All blinded with lies, and corruption upon the land. It has never changed, even from the beginning."_ The wolf sat on the ground, head held up high like a proud soldier. _"I do not think my time here is necessary, I have thought that humans from this generation had changed, however, it is not. But I need to tell the tale."_

Eyes pleading to the halfling when Rin had stared at the wolf. Pardon, begging the boy with the cutest look the wolf pulled. It was like an innocent animal, a baby one. Eyes wide open with no golden rings to identify the kind, ears flop down and back, crouching and at it's the smallest form. It was like a puppy rather than an adult wolf, where it has a piercing gaze and unsettling presence.

"Is it really that important to tell?" He crouched to the level of the creature, however, eyes menacingly remained suspicion and awareness.

"You couldn't be possibly going to let that thing tell a stupid story, right?" Izumo gathered the attention, gaze glared as hard as she could with a cold expression ran across her complexion. Eyes knitted together, embracing Sheimi still on the same spot.

Rin frowns, "What could possibly hurt when one wanted to tell a story? Let's hear it out, it might be helpful for us in the future."

Students were all shocked at the statement. All of them, except for Sheimi. She knew Rin is not cold, and very warm to many. Even demons; she had seen him before acting such as that. It was no surprise to her if he wanted to let a demon or anyone go their way, she believes Rin is capable and had the knowledge and awareness when it comes to others. She is indefinitely sure of it.

Ryuji choked a sarcastic chuckle, "You're kidding right?" While the others have to agree, the rest were filled with twisted expressions. Thinking; deciding whether they should as well hear it out and let the wolf speak.

"Bon, let's hear it out." Ryuji darted his focus, enraged at the statement to his friend. "Rin is right. And besides, this could end much more sooner if we conform along with it." Shima rest assured his friend, pressed a small smile on his lips whilst crossing his fingers behind him.

_"The time is ticking, humans."_ The wolf reminded, resizing itself to the normal height and douse itself with a dancing flash of blue flames around its charming silver-white fur. Golden rings decor upon the pupils flashing like a tick-tocks of the clock.

With no further intention on confirmation from the rest, Ryuji release his defeated station and sat down on the table for the students. Satisfied that the human complied, it had stopped flashing the majestic flames everyone was terrified of. However, it's a lingering scent of fear had stayed above them all– only Rin and the Wolf knows it.

Sitting down properly, thy summoned a cushion underneath the animal. Thick fluff of white fur wags up in the air full of fear, wiping it down and absorbing the aromatic scent. 

Rin props his brother to the vacant seat where he sat alone. Laying him down gently and used his thigh as a comforter for the head of the twin. Yukio shuffled, eyes clenching, then return to normal when the older amongst the two brush it's fingertips across the dark brown hair. Sheimi tried to offer help, but Izumo prevented her from doing so and the look of an enraged Ryuji Suguro.

"Promise you will leave once you are done." Rin started, eyes boring deep to the opposite across from the wolf.

The wolf wickedly smiled, " _A pact between demons has been made."_

Rin glanced down when a shimmering light emits underneath him. The symbol of a seal was marked upon his flesh, burning slightly and itchy. "I can't believe this...I could have just killed you..." He blurted out, seem to be in his own world.

One hissed behind, numerous glares targeted the halfling. However, instead of an enraged demon, they were faced with a relaxing, normal wolf. Like it has not been possessed or a demon itself in disguise.

And the tale begins with: _"_ _To be filled with anger is something potent that can make any mortals turn into an immoral creature of the night. Thus, making them no different from the pristine malignant creatures._

_This is how the infamous Impure King was born– REBORN to be exact."_


	4. Act 1; Adventurer of the Night |1|: Beastly Knight & Mischievous Friend

In the land of East Anglia, Norwich, where few bars were held for celebration and outing– one particular bar was filled and rowdy. The door's place was brashly opened, two muscular men with the same physical build brawled on the streets. Sending the physical messages to each and one to them whilst the crowd formed in a circle.

One whistle, "Join on! Get him already! He should'st be down when thou are already pinning him down to the ground!" It was followed by the howls of the crowd; they agreed and continued to repeat and intimidate the upper hand out from the two.

Just then, marching footsteps were dwelling upon their ears. People scampered in fear, no longer wished to be involved in such fights, and to be unable to become a responsible citizen in the land of East Anglia. The Soldiers are very aware of the scenery, as well as the numerous outcomes if ever they were getting caught.

However, the two did not halt from their 'playful' duel. They only stopped when two broad knights, each held their arm and pulled them to their feet and lock in place. There, they face the lieutenant of the group. Individually held their breath, balled their fist to pressure the anxiousness arising in them.

The Lieutenant scowled, unhappy for what he had seen upon the bruises on each of their body. "Art not the two of thou travelers? I swear I hast seen thou both somewhere ere..." The man leaned at the slightly slimmer man, grabbing it's the chin and raise to face his own natural blue eyes. "Often, I would not spare the time to dwell to talk with mine anon to be prisoners, yet I shall compose this as an exemption since thou both look dreadful..."

The Esquires looked at their leader, all filled with impact expression.

"Hast thou lost thy mind mine friend?!" The Knight Banneret exclaimed, pushing the few esquires that were assigned to bring along with them for training. He grabbed the Lieutenant by the arm, holding the cold steel armor. "Travelers are no exemption from this type of portance! They should'st wot the rules and regulations!"

"The king shall understand the terms ahead. Never fret, I shall take the office of the mistake decision– if 'twere."

The Knight Banneret sighed, bringing his fingers to his exposed forehead and placed a hand upon the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Thou better remember that.

"I shall."

Once the Lieutenant marked a symbol, the knights retreated their hold and went back to their stations behind the higher ranks; in front of the esquires.

"Thou hie ahead. I shall hast to school a lesson to our fellow travelers about the rules 'i this empire." The Knight Banneret had his suspicion since if the men are travelers, they should be aware of the rules before they enter a foreign land. But, if the Lieutenant acted and ordered, he cannot deny the order and must obey– So he did. Turning his back against the Lieutenant, the required and the knights followed the movement. Leaving the two with their leader.

Once out of sight, the Lieutenant glared at the two men. The two large men quivered in fear, they began to lightly sweat.

"Thou blinking idiots should'st be grateful that I am thy friend and the one who on patrol 'i this area! both of thou could hast been rotten 'i jail because of thy portance!" He placed his hand on top of his helmet. "Seriously! be moe aknown and wot the rights in this town!"

"Ah! hast, they cause another ruckus again dear lieutenant?"

Arriving from the scene, a man decorated with jewels with the finest suit every single one adores of in the city, with a signature maroon hat with few flocks of bird feathers glued on to it– the man approached the two large men. Only did the Lieutenant notice the wooden cane when it thumps loudly upon the silence he had given between them.

"Mr. Wang!" Exclaimed the two whilst being silent by the stare of the soldier.

Mr. Wang chuckled at the abrupt silence and the biting upon their lower lip. He opened his arms widely, a sign of gesture that the man is widely known for the past weeks he had stayed. The Lieutenant was very reluctant to talk with him, mostly when the man is said to be rumored as an assassin from another nation– which discusses the fact of many patrols is lurking around the streets.

"Mr. Wang," he glanced at the men, "Doth thou haply wot 'em?"

The man smiled, "Yes, I doth wot 'em." He paused, before drifting his attention to the men. "That I but never regard that is behoveful right?" The cane of the man taps the stone floor while he stared directly at the lieutenant. Eyes filled with joyous twinkles and startling glare.

The lieutenant hitched a breath; he buckles his right-hand weapon by the belt, unlatching from its safe place. "Well, if thou wot 'em, please doth say to 'em that they should'st not be brawling 'i the ope. Mostly when knights are patrolling daily during the nights for a lookout for the creatures of the night."

Mr. Wang generously smiles. "Highly noted at the top of mine mind lieutenant." He was enthusiastic when he spoke, lingered with nothing but the joy on his tone.

The man quickly left right after. He does not want to get involved with the Chinese man and the two men. Nonetheless, he is required back to his station and must lead the knights. He will be stripped from his position if he were to be slacking and to have a worthless conversation. Although, Mr. Wang's presence never left him.

"Seriously? Are you going to save everyone whenever they are caught in the act that is a taboo in their country?"

The man spoke Japanese; approaching with heavy rattles and clinks, a man wore a black cloak, a bit tattered as per se, brown cloth wrap around his head, and only blue sharp eyes are to be seen. The cloak opened slight when the man moved, unravels a blade attached securely at his side with a few small bottles dangling and knotted at the worn-out belt. His pants were torn in different angles and spots, and combat boots. If only his face were to be revealed, the men would not snarl and block the Chinese man from his sight.

The approaching man halted. Rising his head to pierce it's gaze to the opposite. When will he be ever welcomed with such dressing?

"Pardon me worthy friend, yet please step aside. I am talking with Mr. Wa–"

Fast, but as well slow, the man remarkably crouched to avoid the swing of the muscled arm. Quickly right after, he stretches out his dominant leg and forces the other man to plummet. It was successful, however, the other man recovered quickly. The moment the man saw the first desiring to collide with his face, a loud bang shot through the silent air.

The man with a raised fist slowly turned his attention to the Chinese Man. He ignored the startles of the citizens and the army of knights marching their way to them.

"M...Mr. Wa–"

"I be afeard I canst not help thou this time friend. Such a pity that thou hast taken the liberty to assault mine meetest friend." Mr. Wang tells, leaving the two men shock and left running with the Japanese man. Sooner or later, they are surrounded and arrested for handling a gun with no ensured license. Sadly, their friend has no choice but to watch the gentlemen be taken away.

__||||||__||||||__||||||__||||||__

  
When they were far away from the city and had become the outsider once more, the Japanese man had proposed a night to sleep, which the Chinese man complied with.

"Aren't you a bit friendly?" The Japanese man used his language, bringing out a butcher knife he had safely kept.

Mr. Wang paused, looking back at his friend who was slaughtering the boar of the wild they have found through their journey.

"It is rare for you to use your mother language, Rinka. What has come to knock your head?" The Chinese man spoke the Japanese language as satisfactorily. A man who travels knows many languages after all. By far, the Japanese Empire is his favorite.

The man– Rinka, threw a frail stick, only to land on the wildfire they have set up. It merged with one in a second, turning into ashes slowly. "There is nothing wrong with my head Xiaoli! I need to get used to it again..." Rinka muttered, barely paying attention to the boar they have captured.

Mr. Wang, otherwise known Xiaoli now, chuckled. "Why is that? I hope not to hear you must head back." Another laugh was heard. Rinka glance down at the creature, the fur of the boar was somewhat soothing for the man.

The silence came over instead of an answer– As Xiaoli thought. He sighed disappointingly, placing a hand behind him to support his upper weight as he slightly leans back.

"Your family has pestered you countless to no ends, and now you are breaking that record? How easy are you Rinka?"

The man punctured his butcher knife down to the thick flesh. The top tier on his list now: remove the skin.

"My sister wants to see me Xiaoli. I cannot help it. You do know how hard it was on not leaving your family, right?"

The man scoffed, "I am a traveler Rinka. My family may have come from wealth, but I do not receive such letters as much as yours. They trust me, and you?"

The skin was peeled slowly, the blade of the knife had smoothly carved its way to the end of the peeling process. Then rinse and repeat for the leftovers. The man's hand and clothes were getting bloody, he will need to wash himself and the food first before proceeding the night.

"They trust me as well. They are just much concerned than your family. Your family has eyes everywhere, whilst mine doesn't." He replied, sadly yet focused on his task.

The Chinese man heaves out a breath. The truth must always come to light, a big difference between the best of friends.

Xiaoli indeed came from a wealthy family. Given and spoiled until his 16th birthday. He was given the right education and acknowledgment of the outside world, for he is the next heir of the throne to take over the business of his family– This reason is the cause of his travels; For him to learn deeper relationship and behaviors of customers he might counter, he must study them first before he takes the place.

Rinka, otherwise known as Rinkanitsu as his full name, came from the third tier of society. Although his family's finance is handled well, the taxes made it harder for them to survive. Unlike Xiaoli's family, his family only had a farm and small business. Income is not enough, but it has been lifted when Rinka started doing bounty. His family was not thrilled by the aggressive work he had chosen, but the reason made them let him go. They are in dear need of money, and so they must take this forth.

Xiaoli sadly expressed his pity to his best friend. _One day and another, a letter will come to flatter._

Whilst Rinka was not aware, Xiaoli snuck a hand to his bag, slip in the cash of currency inside his friend. It will never hurt to give sympathy right? Hopefully, Rinka's family would stop pestering him from his journey.

Speaking of journey; "Rinka, how was your progress as the upcoming knight? Words are spreading my friend." Smiled, and proud. That was all that ever Xiaoli can bring out.

The man paused from his process, facing his friend with a bloody state. "It was alright?" Rinka squints his eyes, "How come you asked? This is only the second time you have asked me about my progress."

"Let us just say, I care and had been watching you. I just want to know if you were, to tell the truth." The man was happy, even if his friend cannot see it.

Rinka cracks a rough cackle, "I think you are the one who had hit a rock."

Xiaoli could only smile with the same happy tone, "Perhaps."

__||||||__||||||__||||||__

Their feast was spontaneous. Even though it was slightly bland and off from the Chinese man's favored taste, it is still a delicious meal. Rinka has indeed improved, not only his combat style but his arts in cuisine. Wondering, will he even realize he has that talent?

The Chinese man buzzed and shivered. The thin blankets place above him were not helping, the fire is already slowly dying, resulting in the increasing cold around him. _Why is it so cold?! It's around mid-summer!_ Xiaoli was frustrated, and so he sat up abruptly without awaking his friend.

"My, my. For a man who desired to become a knight, you are unworthy to be called for if one sees you like this." He jokingly mumbled, shaking his head at the very thought. "Any creatures could kill you right no–"

He spoke too soon.

A greedy gasp of oxygen and slightly shaking ground was enough for him to shut down. He can hear the low growl incoming, followed by the swishing from something. He refused to glance, as he can tell the beast is only a few inches away from his place. A move will cause havoc and possibly destroy all of their necessities, which is bad. He may bring tons of cash on him, but he is not that foolish to spend it so freely and ask for additional from his family. He is not that kind of a spoiled child.

"You are so lucky that I am not allowed to bring it." He muttered, steady, and still on his spot.

The beast hungrily sniffs the whiff of air. It's tail swish in delight. Perhaps the aroma of their supper earlier had remained and attracted the beast? But, shouldn't be the scent be gone by now? They cook in an open area. Where the wind blows coldly to fit in with the dull night. It is highly restricted and noted that beasts love to dart out during darkness, but both do not have anywhere else to go in the middle of nowhere.

"Stay quiet,"

Xiaoli mutes a chuckle, "And here I thought you would sleep like a rock. Perhaps I assumed wrong."

The Chinese man was aware of Rinka's capabilities. He was astonished how aware the man is but can be easily targeted. Xiaoli was not in favor of playing filthy works, his highly brand clothes would be tarnished if so. In the end, he let his companion do the rest. Butchering the beast like an assassin. Or more identical to a beast. After all, why not fit the given title "Beastly Knight" to him? He had seemed to grown fond of the title, his behavior tells otherwise.

"I wouldn't be a deserving knight if I were to sleep through the breezy night," Rinka muttered a response, carefully letting the sound of the approach focus. The beast is near, not too far for him to kill. "Stay still."

"Repeat it thrice and I shall move as I like my friend." Xiaoli's irritation was delivered perfectly, ending Rinka with a fond smile plastering on his face.

Within the few seconds of silence, the beast halted.

Xiaoli tried to peek, the possibilities of him to be eaten within a second is 100 percent. If not, he is very lucky. Rinka, on the other hand, has a large advantage as the beast's primacy is directed to Xiaoli. He had made a glimpse, and he can see the snout was moved upward to the atmosphere. He expected that the creature was just trying to search for witnesses, that is what he would most likely expect from the nightly creatures. However, that beast ran away from their pack, followed by a howl when it had gone decently far.

The man sat up abruptly, gaze where the large footprint of the beast. Both were baffled, none knew what had just happened. This is the first time they have encountered a refusing beast to devour them, or so as they assume.

"How odd..." The Chinese man mumbled. Crawling and reaching to place his hand on the print. "That beast was starving, I could hear the rumbles. How come it did not eat us?"

"Don't question me that."

"I was not asking you."

"Then who else are you talking to? A ghost?"

Xiaoli wickedly smiles, "Perhaps. Wouldn't it be fantastic to become partners with one of the nightly creatures?" A rumble of dark chuckle erupts; it was quite off for the man, as he is known for being cheerful and frequently mischievous.

Rinka released a sigh, "How am I friends with you?"

"Well, you and I were chi–"

The stare was enough to halt the man. Another information about Xiaoli– he is a storyteller. Most of the stories came from their journeys, most common are the mythical stories. He doesn't know what intrigues the man to love for books, but he had judged that since he is the future heir of their company, he needs to read and gather information as much as he could. Non-stop until the man keens all.

"Why stop when you expect an answer?" Xiaoli cunningly asked, the smile still reached from ear to another. "Or perhaps, you refuse to listen and idly sit still whilst I–"

"I do not have a bad memory Xiaoli. I'd rather not have a full story of how you and I met. All know your storytelling takes 3-5 hours, an extension of 10 minutes every hour to rest your voice. I will not be willing to sit still while I listen to a stupid story."

Xiaoli expressed his incredulity, "Stupid? How was my telling so stupid?" Offended, Xiaoli puckered his lips.

Instead of answers, one received a heavy heave of breath gushing and merging with the cold breeze. Rinka pulled the tattered blanket he has, ignoring the holes and the sound of soft rips coming– Sewing is not his thing, nor Xiaoli's. Both utterly useless at some mandatory skills. Not even a poke of a thread to pass through the little hole on the needle was passable for them. If you'd wish, be blessed with annoying bickering between men.

"Get rest. Only a few hours left before we proceed to reach our destination."

Xiaoli hums, "That was already taken care of." Boldly stating, urging Rinka to rise from his position to stare at his friend. It was undeniable to agree with the complexion.

The Chinese man rose a small smile, "Let us just say I have my ways. I do not wish to go there either way. Gives me headaches every minute." The man was honest for once; Surprised the Beastly Knight.

Did the man hit his head? Or was the man tried to change? It cannot be possible that this man change for the better. Xiaoli never takes the liberty to move along that path! That man stays true to his vows!

"Is that so," from the tip of his tongue, Rinka delivered his gratitude through the small gaze of his eyes. "Then when have you done the bounty? I haven't seen you got off the train, let alone, sneak out when I slumber."

 _Overly suspicious,_ Xiaoli cackled. Laying down on the cold ground and face the starry sky. "I have many connections throughout the continent, my friend."

Ah, yes, he had forgotten about that. Perhaps, he should stop munching on the bounty fliers and focus more on their friendship...yes, he should. A pep talk would-be starters, he missed the golden times. They used to be cheerful and ignorant of reality, living in a fantasy. Sad, but must pass on from the past.

"Hey," he started, getting a small hum in response. "After we stop by to take the reward, do you want to–"

"Drink? Oh, my dear old friend. Have you forgotten the letter from your beloved mother?"

Rinka frowned, "It would only take a couple of hours. The ferry wouldn't go anywhere if we were to arrive ahead." He wished to drink, to release the burden he kept burying. A burden that none of his family knows, not even his friend foremost.

The Chinese man darts his eyes on one of the brightest stars, "Rather not. For as I know, you tend to go overboard whenever you drink." He paused, waiting to hear a response to his decline. After a couple of seconds, he continued, "I am only looking out for your safety Rinka. Do not take this as a matter I refuse to spend quality time."

"It seems you do." It was blunt, empty, and filled with resentment. Xiaoli would mostly jester around, lighting the mood to bring the smile out of the other man, but he is quite unwilling. Instead, he responded: "Think what you wish, my good friend."

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

The upcoming light, Rinka was awake. Stretching his muscles and sharpening his blade. Had a loaf, and a cleansed water– Don't ask him where he got that.

A hiss erupted from the man, biting accidentally upon his tongue and drawn-out small wounds. However, he focused himself glaring at the wound he got from his palm. It was sliced through neatly, luckily, it was not infected. The item he used was kept sanitized after use.

"Tsk. Tsk. What have I told you about sharpening thy blade?" Xiaoli had rummaged through the bag, snatching a clean gauze with a medicine bottle to treat the wound. "Come here and let me don't want to catch a flea."

Reluctant and loathing the medicine bottle, he reached his hand. Placing it above the other man's hand, he flinched when Xiaoli traced his index finger on the wound. "Hey," he called, jerking a little when the man tried to press the tip of his nail deep to the wound, "stop that."

The man followed. But in exchange for the obedience, he poured the stingy liquid down the fresh wound. Without care, if the man he is tending yelp and screaming foul words at him. Xiaoli was impressed by the lungs Rinka has can endure the force. But the outcome leads him to cough harshly and nearly vomits on an empty stomach.

Xiaoli begins to bring out a clean cloth, damping on the excess liquid, and gently pats it down the wound. Rinka whimpered, "Why did you do that?" 

"If a man does not want to be healed, then I must give them enough suffering for them to beg and kneel," Xiaoli answered. A sort of protocol he had in mind for a while, but it does not imply to others. Many think that the words he spoke were full of nonsense. Rinka however, understood what his friend meant. But he still loathes him for the pain he has to endure, even if it was for the best. 

Finishing with the wrap, Xiaoli plastered a pretentious look. Ah, how Rinka missed seeing that complexion. It has been a decade since he last saw that expression.

"Let us go. We have to journey our way to the ferry." Xiaoli announced excitement bubbled up in his tone. Rinka was on the same boat, but less joyful as the man.

"No drinking?"

"No."

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

Oh how much Rinka wish to see more of the morning sun, but one must come to an end as the afternoon storm came. A pity for many who wish to bathe underneath the ray of light, better luck next time.

"Don't frown. You look like a clown."

Rinka snarled. Clutching his fingers laced hand and a sigh of irritation, "Speak of yourself, you damn brute."

Xiaoli scoffed, "Brute? I do think that is my line."

"And your line was supposed to be mine as well. Suck it up Xiaoli." Rinka was very well eager to end the conversation. The gloomy storm already bedridden his joyous mood for watching and smelling the sea. 

The man shut his eyes, leaning forward to watch the rocky sea waves colliding with the ship. And for that spark of the moment, he swore he saw something large underneath and passed the ship. However, he knew it wouldn't hurt them. Believe it or not.

"Your face saddens me, my friend. Why with the long face when you got me here with you?" The Chinese man turned his back from the view, watching the folks pass and greet him. Most are citizens of Japan, few tourists, and 1/4 travelers. 

Rinka watched the sea slowly calms down; the storm is settling. He brightens up a bit. Eventually, it fell. Since the thunderstorm came in and rumbled the sky and startled the sea. The ship rocks for a while but slowly steadied. He can hear his fellow people whispering haunted stories about "a day in a stormy night–". All are just myths. 

A harsh deliberate cough tugs the man out from his world thoughts. Rinka turns his head to Xiaoli, looking unimpressed and barely expressing. It was shriveling. Like a pack of snow plummet upon you. Then you suffocated because you cannot move your body anymore due to the nervous system unable to channel to the brain further.

Rinka looks at the rail he held on to. "Sorry, what were you asking again?"

A silent answer has been delivered. 

Rinka puckered his lips, raising his head to face the expressionless man. "Come on now. I'm sorry if I wasn't listening. Give me some slack. The storm already tampered my day." He pouted, a rare move for him to express.

Yet, Xiaoli remained silent. He too was gloomy, similar to his friend. But was he mopping around like he was mourning a loss?– No. He did not like to be negative for such a long time, one of the main factors why he was as well called "Smiling Man"– To be honest, it does sound...terrifying.

The continuation of the puppy look Rinka has chosen to make melted slightly the cold stone wall of Xiaoli. As a result, the Chinese Man cannot stand it and look away from his friend. He can tell the other was smiling.

"I am here, but you dwell to frown on the verge of tears. Was my company not enough to brighten the sour mood?" _This felt like something deeper than a friendship._ Xiaoli shivered at his thought.

When he takes a glimpse of the man, he saw a genuine smile plastered on his face. Grinning ear to ear. Xiaoli got the answer; he as well smiles.

"Care for a smoke?"

"..."

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

The ride was long, and it had once come to an end as they reach the docks of Japan. As per usual and normalized by many, crowds filled the way. Families, friends, and others await as the ship slowly parks at the side, carefully and gently.

Rinka plucks a strand of his silver locks, sulking as he watched that strand flew away as the wind casually pass.

Xiaoli leaned, looming over and scan the premises for a familiar look. "Ah," he silently muttered, looking at the well-dressed man with a midnight black hat and the large symbol of his last name imprinted upon; he smiled, he was enthusiastic. However, his friend was not thrilled.

It had to take time to get off the ship, crowds pushing their way greedily, and engulfed by their upcoming family or friends. Others shake hands– business partners perhaps– tourists crowded the tour guide whilst the others most likely enjoyed themselves to be guided independently. Hope they won't get lost.  
Soon, the two left the ship and Xiaoli smiled at the well-dressed man he eagerly looked for.

Rinka stayed behind his friend, he has no business and right to eavesdrop on them. It is not he is intrigued, it is because he rather not interfere with someone who is not the same as his league– A commoner with no specialty within his capability. A poor gentleman.

"Rinka,"

The man perked up, straightening his body when the well-dressed elite bore his eyes to him. A knife stabbing him, it was suffocating. He loathes that stare, however, he cannot speak freely and tell that man to stop. Again: he is only a commoner, a poor one.

The well-dressed man presented a satisfying complexion, tipping his hat for no reason. "This man fulfills the requirements, Mr. Wang. However, would he be willing?"

"Of course, Mr. Li! We must ask him first." Xiaoli responds; both equally used their mother tongue language to communicate. Leaving Rinka in confusion.

Xiaoli twists his neck, "Rinka, I have a quick question for you!"

The man scowled; Xiaoli barely gave him that smile, which could only mean one thing. However, he wished to know the reason in the end after this discussion and Q and A.

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Li wishes to employ you as a worker in his company! You have fit the criteria he desired and be paid generously!" He turns his head to Mr. Li, "If, of course, Mr. Li sticks to his words. Currency may be nothing to him, but for you," he turned his attention back to Rinka, "Currency matters. After all, my dear old friend, you are poor with a large family."

The way it was delivered was not precisely his favor, but it had made Mr. Li raises an eyebrow. "He's poor?"

"Yes, Mr. Li. I have told you that several times, have I not?" Xiaoli darts his eyes to the man, "Or, has that little foolish list on the bottom still one of your requirements, Mr. Li?" His piercing blasted gaze sent shudders to the fellow countryman. Sharp as a blade, it could have cut him open if Mr. Wang puts an effort into his stare a little.

He held a gulp passing through his throat, "I will have to speak with my father for this." He shakily shifts his lavish caramel brown eyes to Rinka's, "I do hope you consider my offer, Mr. Rinka. We do need a healthy worker like you in our company."

Xiaoli held a scoff; he knows too well the man in front of him. As if Mr. Li would even reconsider his friend's background as well.  
Rinka's family background is quite...drastic, as some could say. Frequently, indescribable. Like you are trying to understand a sentence from a book, but failed to– That is Rinka's family, for him.

The taller man tips his hat forward, "I appreciate your valuable time Mr. Wang. I must go now, for my beloved wife awaits me at the ferry by now." Simultaneously, a woman screech from the top of the ship that is scheduled to depart within minutes. Yelling a name that is impaling to their eardrums. What is she? A banshee?

Mr. Li grumbled, uneasy with the stares that gathered by his wife and whispers of locals slowly getting under his flesh and bone. He will have to speak with her about this misconduct behavior...

The fellows watched as the other Chinese man waltzed away and boarded the ship. Rinka rose an eyebrow when a woman with tight fit lavished dress stood in front of him and winked; flirtatious gesture, but fails to amuse the Beastly Knight.

Xiaoli snickered, making Rinka turn his head to his friend. Glaring with all his might.

"Shut it," Rinka demands, displeased with the attempt.

The other cunningly smiled, "As you wish," he said. "Let us go, your mother must be impatient enough for your arrival."

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

Xiaoli sighed, shifting within the hays and covering his ears as the colliding bottles echoed from the ragged ride. _Should have taken a suitable carriage. This is so unappealing,_ Xiaoli scowled.

"We are almost there, now stop groaning and open that damn pesky eyes of yours." 

He rose from the hays, few stuck on his adorned clothes. He cared less for it, but it still bothers him, despite the times his clothes had gone through many unappealing stages. It was like a cat had snuggled to him and left him covered with its fur. Except, it's hays.

Rinka chug down the last bit of his bottle of water. He raises his head and breathes in the fresh scent and the familiarity of the sound of animals enclosing. For once, he felt relaxed and safe.

Soon, the cart halts. They have reached their destination and the man announced it to them as well. Rinka got off first, seeing that Xiaoli would take his time to get off the cart and pluck bits of the hays that had glued to his clothes.

Their driver glanced at his friend cautiously, "It is good to see you back Rinka, but who is that?"

The man looked over at his friend, who was casually snatching the travel bag they had brought. "A friend. We were childhood friends." was his blunt answer before being smiled at by his fellow friend.  
Rinka thanked the man as soon as his friend had the energy to walk. Although, he soon got annoyed when the man whined.

The driver takes a last glimpse of Xiaoli, mesmerizing. Soon after, he left with a blank gaze.

Rinka halts from his steps, twisting his body where their cart has left them. It was odd to see a fellow countryman mesmerize his friend so eagerly, it sends shudders down his spine. Furthermore, that man lives a few blocks away from his home.

"He is indeed a curious man, however, his gaze means more than what we interpret." Xiaoli started abruptly, startling his friend slightly, and got a glare in return. He ignored it and continued: "We should march onward for now. A man with those eyes won't most likely to hurt any of us or your family."

"That man had criminal records from the past Xiaoli." Rinka snarled, unpleasant with the mix gut filling. "He had killed a few people before, which leads him to the death penalty quickly but–"

"But he was remarkably founded not guilty by the judge and ruled the case as a suicide. It had turned into a cold case. I recall that news." Xiaoli heaved out a large exhale. He could not believe he had encountered a murderer, nonetheless, the one who mostly kills travelers. 

Rinka can only bob his head. He was not surprised that his friend knew about the event, after all, it was broadcasted throughout the nation. News about the man they've taken a ride from was infamous, none dared to take a ride from him, not even Xiaoli desired to. But the man's begging look had managed to get through him.

"He has not yet killed another human, so we must let him alone. We shouldn't overthink, besides, your mother seemed to had become rather impatient." Xiaoli points his index finger to a muscular man with a hoe in his grip and sweaty all over his tanned skin. The man expressed an unpleasant complexion; Rinka sighed.

The man stood with his muddy clothes, disapproving glance, and heavy metal shovel place against his broad shoulder. Caramel eyes glared daggers at the Chinese man for once he had stopped upon the soil of his property; as if Xiaoli likes it too. "Welcome back, Rinka."

  
His stare would send shivers down the spine, none would dare to be brave and toughen up oneself. However, Mr. Wang is far different from those who accepted for being belittled and judgemental– he knew it will end up their conversation with a physical brawl, but he couldn't care at all.

The eyes continued to stare deep down to Xiaoli's, awaits for the greet. And so he did: "Pleasure to meet you once more, Father of my friend. It has been 15 years since we've last met– pardon, 2 years to be precise."

The given temporary title was rather unnecessary, yet Rinka understood why his friend refuses to speak the name out loud.  
With a mere glimpse of the fainted smirk, the Beastly knight prepared and held the pocket knife behind his tattered cloak.

"Indeed it is. How was the drunkard who've agreed on the deal?"

"Quite well. He works for my future company." He placed a playful yet sadistic smirk, "Too bad you haven't got the chance to become an employee of mine~"

This was out of Rinka's knowledge, overall. His friend has mentioned his father, yes, but never mentioned a deal or so to speak, to become an employee at Xiaoli's family. He was appalled by what he learned, his father always boast around and show off his "successful" business all day and night!– Which is, a farm sort to say. Their rotting, dry soil farm.– So to hear that his father missed the opportunity to become a full-time employee with a large income, was devastating.

Realizing the tension Xiaoli had brought in, he relaxed his complexion.

"I do think your son can sustain and divide his generous earnings within the family. So perhaps, it is not a loss unless our dear Rinka gives up on his desire and the job as a hunter." He glanced at the unease man, "We shan't wait for thy mother. I've heard her temper had gotten rough over the years."

"See for yourself." Rinka's father roughly spoke, clicking his tongue when the pristine polished shoes of the Chinese man stepped on his soil. "I'll break his bones tonight..."

"Please don't father." Rinka bluntly responded to the murmur. Only to be given a spat upon his shoe.

"If you weren't striving to keep our family alive, I would've thrown you out."

"And let me starve to the morning? Oh, dear father." He sways his body, "Be as grateful as your son. After all," he leaned to face his father's dull look, "I am the reason why your rotting so-called "farm" business is still blooming."

Rinka's father grimaced, "You watch your mouth, brat."

Rinka replied with a smile. "I will, and so are you."

Ending the conversation with the intensity remaining, he sprinted to walk alongside his friend. He dare not to look back, the heat behind him is enough that his father was displeased with his comeback. It is not his fault in this prior if the man wasn't so prideful, it irked the people; the reason why their business was not to bloom at the start.

Few steps and they were greeted by an unknown man with a woman sat on his lap. Both were in their make-out session, ignoring the children staring at them. What makes it worse, was the sound of their session. It had sent the sensation of crawls under their flesh.

This was not to be expected, well, at least for Xiaoli.

Rinka accidentally stepped on a stick, creating noise and gathered the attention of the children. They brighten up and sprinted to the man with open arms– he loved children, mostly his siblings, except for the two who were young by 2 gaps, twins? No, but they act like one.

Engulfing the two children, their rowdy laughs and squeals upon seeing their eldest brother brought a grumble from the woman and the man with an emotionless look. The woman was eerily silent for a good minute, and so proceeds to march her way to the noise.

Xiaoli step in front of her, the man stands up so mighty, yet his knuckles shivering and cold white from tightening.

The woman snarled, "Get off my face, shit head." Her knuckles are whitening as she glances at the terrified children.

The Chinese man released a disappointed exhalation. "You have not changed for the best, Ms. Your son shall abandon you one day if you kept on with your lustful desire."

"Xiaoli, stop it."

"Do please rethink your actions. Rinka's revenue is not for your own...immoral desire."

The man was furious hearing that, yet it is the truth as all of them knew. He was only paid to have intercourse with the mother of the 5 children. Since her husband rather abides by his business and brags about their neglecting dry land than to spend the time with her and go day and night, she decided to become selfish and lustful. Her sex drive had become wild through the years, her husband didn't shed care for her not for their children as any form of sympathy.

Rinka's family is fucked up, as per to say and rumored by myriad.

The paid man was eager to swing a punch, but the woman moved in between them and face her temporary lover with a saddened smile. One that wooed many men and gave in to her wishes, be it death or anything illegal.

The woman flirted with him through her bashful long eyelashes, "Please excuse our rude guest darling. Let's meet up tonight and have some fun at the motel. I must take care of them for a while.",

The man snatched a glimpse of the smirk from Xiaoli. " Understood." He traveled his large calloused hands through her bleached locks and smiled so evenly bright. "I do expect a reward that appeals to my obedience my dear."

"Oh hush! You're making me blush!"

Xiaoli did not resist rolling his eyes. _Ugh, the woman is already in her 50's– wait, she's going to be 60 in the next 5 months!_ He was baffled, how can this woman still flirt and remain physically young all over the years?!

When the man left with half cash on his hand (as an apology for the extension than what she originally rented him for) and whistling to his delight, the woman on the other hand; or in this case, the mother of the five youngsters, did not have morality to hold her temper and smashed a clay pot beside their back garden– it is only oddly similar to the farm: dry soil and dying plants.

Mother of the five-faced the guest and her children with not so welcomed complexion. The two children trembled in fear, eyes tell-all, and clutching to their elder brother.

"You brats shouldn't have existed! I should've aborted all of you if I had known you all were going to ruin my entire life!"

Rinka resists his aching heart and the howls of cry. It was irritating him, he could just explode right there and then.

The mother paced around the dry garden, "Now I have to pay double the amount from what I initially wanted! And that is only for a good quick shot! We are going to lose money at this point if you nuisance kept getting in my wa–"

"Oh please, stop your dramatical play; I do still applaud you for your excellency upon the performance."

Rinka silently thanked heaven for his friend's bravery.

Rinka was intentionally physically and mentally strong, well, perhaps temper wasn't, as he can easily burst a bubble.  
Rinka cannot fight back his mother, or even knock the common sense out of her. For reason one, their father will get aggressive and starve his siblings to death. Second, their parents will argue (an act, one Rinka hated the most) to traumatize their children. Third, they would either force his siblings to work for them until the amount of currency they desire was reached.

That is how Rinka's life is. How fucked up it is due to their parent's immorality and lack of sympathy.

The mother scoffed, "I appreciate the unnecessary compliment." Her eyes fall to the eldest of her children, "Why the fuck did you bring this kid back?!"

"He came here to visit with me, mother."

"I've missed the nicknames you have given to me after all! I wish to hear them once more coming from your voice!"

Xiaoli was enthusiastic as he skipped to the woman. Eyes glittering to match his tone and clasped her hands with his own. "Come on! Call me the name you've given me once mo–"

"You're disgusting!" The woman pushed the man away. Her memories with the brat she knee before had drawn to her mind, she cannot help but scream for her husband's name like she was in dear danger.

Unfortunately, even with the situation as fuck as it is, the man immediately arrived with an enraged look. He was quick to assume it is Xiaoli, so he marched forward to him with heavy breathing.

Instead of being knocked out as Xiaoli expects, he hears a growl near him. All were no excuse to give an awful reason, they turn their attention to the boiling red Rinka. The children were terrified at this point, for they have never seen their elder brother this enraged in their life (they are only 5 after all. Other is 4)

No one better than their parents who knew about Rinka's short temper and excellent skills across from fighter to archery, they shut their mouth and bit their tongue. They knew better not to tamper further the wrath of their child, or more like, the king of their family as of now.

Xiaoli cannot help but smile with proudness. Before Rinka is soft-hearted, he easily gave in to the desire of his parents and let them beat him to death. Now, that he had influenced the mind and crack his skull to reality.

This is the friend he wanted the man to be. Not a dim-wit who has no keenness to fight for right.

Speaking of the man, he had a word with his parents, and the children stood behind them. There, Xiaoli has reminded immediately once the older boy among the two of them sat down on the ground, groaning and huffing.

"Brother, stand up. The ground is filthy.

"Alas, let me be sister. I wish to not exhaust my feet to this non-sense play."

"You're just standing. You can just not listen to the absurdness of our parents."

"And hear you eat the acorns all day?"

Now that the boy has mentioned it, the girl indeed had some acorns inside her stuff bear. However, she was munching chocolate. Her fingertips covered with delicacy is all the proof it shows.

The girl huffs, "So? I'm hungry."

The boy groaned, hearing the same reason as the rest. "As always, day to midnight. No wonder our food supply shortens."

"Hey, stop fighting."

As instant as the order was spoken, they tighten their lips shut and looked down. Rinka indeed changes for the best, but for how long can be able to resist the rest?

As the said man scolded his siblings and muttered moral words, he settled himself beside his companion. "Let's find a place where we can stay for the night."

Xiaoli uplift an eyebrow, "Why? Are we not welcome to stay for the evening?"

"No, it's just...messy here. I'd rather have myself sleep and camp out in the open than to live in hell with these imbeciles." He glared at the quiet family.

The man placed a hand above his friend's shoulder. Rubbing it to soothe the man's tenseness and wrath that forever bubbled inside him.

"Never let anyone provoke you in that way, my friend. One must know when the time comes, you'll be at your stone."

Rinka did not listen or take heed of the warning. Instead, he shoves past his other brother that just arrived with luggage dragging behind him. The male was just an inch shorter from the eldest, disheveled, and oily locks with patches around his body. His clothes are tattered in different directions.

The mother scoffed, "How many times do I have to knock some sense out of you?" When the boy went near, his ear was twisted and held within the grasp of the enraged mother. "You're not him! You are nothing like your elder brother! You are too weak! Don't waste your life and time making us worry every single damn time you come home!"

"Or just not come back home. Rather see your corpse than your disastrous appeal."

Rinka and Xiaoli felt sympathy for the boy. It is not uncommon for Rinka's family to become rowdy and speak ill to each other, but it is uncommon for the parents to tell their child that they prefer a corpse over an alive son. Rinka foremost felt worse when his brother glanced at him with an enraged look.

Quickly as soon as Xiaoli noticed the boy's intense stare, he pulled Rinka out from the plot. Leading to the main city of Japan so they would feast for the night, might as well find a place to check-in before they travel tomorrow.

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

  
"Good evening gentlemen."

Rinka felt uncomfortable amongst the knights of Japan. They were currently at a bar (again) to spend the dinner, but to their surprise, were greeted by customers full of knights and their hardening stare.

Is this really how a knight should look at someone?

"Well, you seem to know me and my fri–"

"We have. Who wouldn't?"

Rinka glanced at his friend, _what do they mean? What's going on?_

Excitedly, Xiaoli cleared his throat and placed an awful smirk. It was clear he was taunting them, dare try to fight him and his friend.

"Well, Rinka. Since you were engrossed and derived yourself on the bounty for decades whilst me lurks as a " lookout" as we have agreed upon,"

He is not liking this.

"I have accidentally set ourselves as a criminal wanted by the hunters in Japan~"

"What do you mean?!" Rinka exclaimed, shivering in anger as his blood fuel once more with steams.

Xiaoli stoled a beer out from a knight's grasp, chugging it down as he owns it.

"But not to worry my friend!" He smiled, leaning backward as he places the mug down the table. "We are not in danger as you may have thought!"

"Elaborate."

How could he not be enraged by now? He wanted to become a knight, and to prove his worth, he began with hunting and the bounties so he could place a great impression. He strived hard, while his friend idles upon his task and as their part of the agreement, "lookout".

Xiaoli released a chuckle, " Those who are after our heads are rogue hunters. They may be vile and vicious as a demon and the beasts we've encountered, but still humans. However, they are still tough to handle. You, alone, will not be able to fight a pack. And so, here we are!" He extends both arms widely, presenting most likely the knights. "I have sighted for help across the nation to protect us! It is indeed a waste of money, but who cares about those?"

"I care! Like I have those amounts of currency to contribute!"

"Oh my friend, you are already on the tight rope. There is no need for you to eagerly pay as half to mine. After all, I have done this without your permission."

"This is still–!" Rinka bit his tongue, he was utterly embarrassed that he was to be protected as well, mostly by a knight. He is no damsel in distress! He is trained to become a knight! How could he learn if a knight is protecting him too?!

A man laughed at the sour reaction of the Beastly Knight. Rinka turned to him, confused as the man placed his mug down and rose from his place. The fellows moved so the man can leave their seat and so to stand in front of Rinka.

"You don't need to worry about your reputation, Rinka-san." The man's voice was deep and sent slight cold shivers down his spine, yet he remained complex and stared at the man.

Xiaoli chuckled, "He is utterly in the midst of the void my friend."

The man roughly cackles, he places a hand on Rinka's shoulder and gave a grin. "Your training exam will start tomorrow lad! Do not be late!"

Rinka blinks; what?

"I've entered you to the field for tomorrow my friend. It is time to test your strength after all and prove yourself the best as you have bragged it to me every damn time."

Fits of chuckles resounded in the room, Rinka faintly colored his cheeks pink, embarrassed but happy at the same time– This is by far the happiest day he will forever cherish.

Yet he was still doubtful, and so he turned his attention to his friend. "Why? Why haven't I've heard this? And from what I've heard, the training exam wouldn't be held yet right?"

"That is correct, " a man spoke drunkenly. "But your friend over here wished to be held far earlier than we originally set on."

"We have also seen and sighted the reports about you and your deeds to the society across nations. Your reputation is at it's finest, except with the rogue hunters. They are as pesky as a wolf."

One clicked it's tongue, "They should've given up by now. Day by day, worthy soldiers are rising while they are close to being outnumbered by the nations."

All agreed, but the rogues are thick as their skull. They do not give up easily. One priest told them, that they might have been possessed by a demon. It was quick to substantiate that it was not and ignored whatever plead and "warning" given to them.

Rinka remained silent, he was still baffled by the news.

Xiaoli smiled warmly, "How about we celebrate this day for our dear friend? Yeah?"

None complained and returned to their previous topics and own groups. Even the man who talked to Rinka returns to his conversation with his companions.

He crept his way to his friend, sliding a hand to grab the arm and pulled him to the vacant table. He forced the man to sit down as Xiaoli ordered a feast for them. One that would ensure that engraved to the mind of the man.

"So!" Xiaoli started, ignoring the stares gathered by him unintentionally. "Where is the little ray of light?"

Rinka refused to answer, he is extremely unhappy with the outcome of his day. It should be supposed to be a normal dinner, but then he was rather smacked that his exam begins at the crack of dawn, furthermore, he has no clue about his friend's silent moves. It was irritating!

Despite that wrath bubbling, he reassured himself and scolds himself for thinking harshly. His friend had just given him a chance that no other could have done, rather than to release anger, why not thank the man and return the favor? But he doubts the man desires one thing unless it is a woman.

"Ray of light?" The nickname felt unfamiliar, yet heard somewhere from the past.

Xiaoli's nod didn't help for his recollection. Nor the patient answer. So to indicate his confusion, he tilts his head like an innocent pup.

As expected, the man exhaled disappointment. "Your sister. I have not yet seen her, and she was the one who dared to plead you to return am I right? Other than your parents."

"It is not rare for her to send me a letter and not appear at my arrival. That is her way to tell me the situation of our family."

Xiaoli frowns, "She could've told you herself through the paper."

"She hates writing."

"And what use of the knowledge she gained if she refused to write elegant words to describe your family? She must give the blessings bestowed upon her to those who deserve her proficiency."

"Xiaoli, she is only 18–"

"So is your brother. Yet he strives to become the best and dare not to spend the rest. Even with the parent's denigration of him, he ignored them."

Rinka sighed, "What are you implying Xiaoli?" He has enough with the non-sense, his sister is good, unlike the second older brother.

The man scoffed, "You are too naive."

"Brother!"

As soon as Xiaoli turns away, the devil flings herself to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck as the sibling returns the favor. Both had a smile plastered on their face, yet one was fake.

"Hey, Avari." Rinka greets, scooting aside to let his sister take his place. It was well accepted but uncomfortable for a slight moment.

"Where were you earlier?" Xiaoli bluntly asked, not letting this opportunity slip. The consequence was given, but it does not bother him. It is after all, harmful.

Avari, Rinka's sister, blinks before responding: "I was at school. It was a rather exhausting day for me. If that is what you meant of course."

"How are your grades then? Must be tough to keep up the second and first-tier class. From what I've heard, their minds are advance."

Rinka was aware of his friend's suspicion, but to involve his beloved sister that he knew is pure and kind, he will not tolerate that.

Avari turned her smile nervously. "It is. So brother..." She trailed the word longer, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Can I borrow some money? Mother refuses to give me any, father is being a bitch, and older brother never came home with a single cent. Gula keeps eating our food supplies as well."

Rinka slightly frowns, "I have just given you cash last week. Where did it go?"

"Oooh, you know~ Tuition fees and some school supplies. All are expensive brother." Avari replied, as usual from what Rinka recalls.

He wanted to refuse, but the innocent eyes couldn't be helped. And so he snatches a few cash out from his bag, startled a bit like his sister quickly takes the money and rush at the door, but not without saying goodbye and thank you.– That is enough to make Rinka soften once more.

Once the girl was out, Xiaoli stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for some refreshing air. The room is filled with void, do you wish to come?"

"No. I'll alert you once the supper is at the table."

A quick nod was given, Xiaoli exits the bar without any exchange glance to his friend. Who would? After the display and interaction between the two. He believed Rinka changed entirely for the best, but it seems not.

The night wind greets him, he hummed, content, and leans at the wall. Eyes scanned through the crowd of bystanders and public shops.

Once his eyes fell to the one he looked for, he huff.

_'What a greedy human...'_

___||||||___||||||___||||||___

Rinka sighed, when it comes to terms with his absurd family, he and Xiaoli gets into a disagreement. It was not uncommon for them to argue all the time, but it is when it has come to a critical one. Mostly, it is all about his "soft side" as Xiaoli highlights.

He knows he is too kind for his good, but that is one of the criteria of a knight. If he wants to fully pass the exam, he must represent a role model to the citizens and the generations to come. He cannot let a single flaw as a knight out of him, it would be a disgrace.

Xiaoli wanted him to be the opposite; he always phrases: "A Kind man will always be the first one to fall. Be it young or old." Only to be followed up by a critical scold. Like a father and son so to be told.

When their supper arrives: fit for 10 people, Rinka expressed his gratitude. His eyes glittered upon smelling the devouring scent of the divine meal. But, he must wait for the rest to arrive, and then he shall call his friend.

He props his elbow down the table, placing his cheek against his palm.

Even if he and Xiaoli were never good terms when it dearly comes to his situation, he is grateful for what he has done. Be it for the best or not. He believes in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆East Anglia is an Empire and also known as the East of England.
> 
> ∆Japan is an Empire during this period as well.
> 
> ∆The English I am using here is not a modern one. Back in the Medieval Era, Old English is used.
> 
> ∆I used Modern English when they speak Japanese or any other language (Except English.) I find it difficult to read sometimes the old English language as well.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> ||Join on! Get him already! He should'st be down when thou are already pinning him down to the ground!  
> ''Come on! Get him already! He should be easily down when they are already pinning him to the ground!
> 
> ||Art not the two of thou travelers? I swear I hast seen thou both somewhere ere...  
> ''Aren't the two of you travelers? I swear I have seen you both somewhere before...
> 
> ||Often, I would not spare the time to dwell to talk with mine anon to be prisoners, yet I shall compose this as an exemption since thou both look dreadful...  
> ''Usually, I would not spare the time to dwell to talk with my soon to be prisoners, yet I shall compose an exemption since you two both look dreadful
> 
> ||Hast thou lost thy mind mine friend?!  
> ''Have you lost your mind my friend?!
> 
> ||Travelers are no exemption from this type of portance! They should'st wot the rules and regulations!  
> ''Travelers are no exemption from this type of behavior! They should know the rules and regulations
> 
> ||The king shall understand the terms ahead. Never fret, I shall take the office of the mistake decision– if 'twere.  
> ''The King shall understand the terms ahead. Never fret, I shall take responsibility for the mistaken decision– if it was.
> 
> ||Thou blinking idiots should'st be grateful that I am thy friend and the one who on patrol 'i this area! both of thou could hast been rotten 'i jail because of thy portance!  
> ''You foolish idiots should be grateful that I am your friend and the one who is patrolling in this area! Both of you could have been rotten in jail because of your behavior!
> 
> ||Seriously! be moe aknown and wot the rights in this town!  
> '' Seriously! Be more aware and know the rights in this town!
> 
> ||Ah! hast, they cause another ruckus again dear lieutenant?  
> ''Ah! Have they caused another ruckus again dear lieutenant?
> 
> ||Doth thou haply wot 'em?  
> ''Do you perhaps know them?
> 
> ||Yes, I doth wot 'em.   
> ''Yes, I do know them.
> 
> ||That I but never regard that is behoveful right?  
> ''But I do not think that is necessary right?
> 
> ||Well, if thou wot 'em, please doth say to 'em that they should'st not be brawling 'i the ope. Mostly when knights are patrolling daily during the nights for a lookout for the creatures of the night  
> ''Well, if you know them, please do tell them that they should not be brawling in the open. Mostly when knights are patrolling daily during the nights for a lookout for the creatures of the night.
> 
> ||I be afeard I canst not help thou this time friend. Such a p y that thou hast taken the liberty to assault my meetest friend.  
> ''I'm afraid I cannot help you this time friend. Such a pity that you have taken the liberty to assault my best friend.
> 
> °°°°°°°°
> 
> So this is how I update originally my books. This is without any preparations beforehand (no pre-written chapters behind the scenes). It would take me decades to where I wish the chapter goes. Although I was motivated during the time I typed this all. I can focus well on the plot when I have motivation. 
> 
> I hope you like the plot so far, have patience please for the meantime as I write the next chapter. Hopefully, soon. Stay safe and have a lovely day!


End file.
